1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drinking devices and, more particularly, to drinking devices that are lifted and held by a person""s mouth while the person consumes the liquid contents of the device,
2. Background of the Prior Art
Liquid are consumed by individuals from a myriad of containers designed for people having the use of their hands. These containers vary in size, configuration and materials of fabrication and include cups, glasses and plastic bags, all requiring a person to hold some portion thereof in their hand while they consume the contents. Further, these containers generally include large apertures defined by a cylindrical wall that determines the volume of the container, although a cover may be placed upon some of these containers to prevent spillage. An orifice is sometimes included in the cover to removably receive a straw therein to allow a person to drink from a covered container.
None of the aforementioned designs are capable of being lifted by only a person""s mouth. However, even if a person were capable of lifting one of the containers with their mouth, the person would not be able to drink the liquid contents of the container because the container cannot be positioned by a person""s mouth such that a base portion of the container is level with or above the aperture of the container. Further, drinking difficulties are amplified due to the large size of the aperture in relation to the size of the container. The conventional aperture would allow excessive liquid flow from the container into the person""s mouth, should the person somehow be able to position the container to consume the liquids therein. The excessive liquid flow could result in the choking of the person while he or she tried to drink the contents of the container.
A need exists in the art for a drinking device that allows a person with only the use of their mouth, to lift, hold and position the device, while at the same time safely consuming a limited liquid flow therefrom.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a drinking device that is lifted and held by a person""s mouth thereby overcoming many of the disadvantages of the prior art.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a drinking device that allows a person, without the use of their hands, to grasp the device with their upper and lower incisor teeth and lift the device. A feature of the device is an upper mouth portion with first and second opposing ridges having side walls configured to engage the upper incisor and canine teeth of the upper jaw, and the lower incisor teeth of the lower jaw. An advantage of the device is that it is easily lifted by a person""s mouth and held in a relatively horizontal position when the person raises the device to a substantially vertical position.
Another object of the present invention is to allow the device to be elevated such that the base portion can be raised above the mouth portion to quickly drain the contents from the device. A feature of the device is an indented surface that integrally joins with the first ridge, and extends to a position adjacent to a top portion of the upper mouth portion. An advantage of the device is that a person is capable of raising the base portion, without tilting their head backwards, by positioning their lower incisor teeth upon the indented surface near the top portion, simultaneously placing their lower lip against a side wall of the first side ridge, and sliding their lower incisor teeth toward the first side ridge while engaging the indented surface.
Yet another object of the present invention is to stabilize the device with their mouth when holding and drinking the contents of the device. A feature of the device is a substantially planer back portion that engages an internal upper portion of the person""s mouth. An advantage of the device is that it will not rotate inside the person""s mouth when the person starts to consume the contents of the device.
Another object of the present invention is to restrict the flow of liquid from the device into a person""s mouth. A feature of the device is an aperture having a diameter about half the diameter of an outer wall of a cylindrical mid-portion of the device. An advantage of the device is that it prevents an excessive amount of liquid from flowing into a person""s mouth while the person is swallowing the liquid thereby preventing the person from choking.
Another object of the present invention is to balance the weight distribution of the device when the device is horizontally positioned. A feature of the device is a relatively oval or elliptically configured upper mouth portion that includes a top portion separated from an upper end of the mid-portion, a distance that is relatively larger than the axial dimension of the mid-portion of the device. An advantage of the device is that the weight of the portion of the device inside the person""s mouth, is substantially equal to the weight of the portion of the device outside the person""s mouth.
Briefly, the invention provides a drinking device lifted by a person""s mouth comprising a lower base portion; an upper mouth portion; and a relatively cylindrical outer wall integrally joined to said lower base portion and said upper mouth portion, said upper mouth portion further comprising a first side ridge positioned adjacent to an upper end of said outer wall; a second side ridge positioned substantially opposite to said first side ridge; and an aperture in said upper mouth portion.